1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function peripheral device having a plurality of functions such as a scanner function and a printer function that is capable of simultaneously executing the plurality of functions using multi-task processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, development of multi-function peripheral devices has been proceeding at a startling rate. Such multi-function peripheral devices can serve as a peripheral device of an information processing device such as a personal computer. The multi-function peripheral devices include a plurality of functions such as scanner and printer functions. The multi-function peripheral devices are capable of simultaneously executing the plurality of functions by using multi-task processing.